Victims of Circumstance
by coup fatal
Summary: First story for this cartoon AU OCXBrooklyn. "I hate you." I said to him with all the passion a woman of my stature could create. "It's alright," he replied with the same emotionless features he normally carries about him "most humans do." T4 safe
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my very first story in this section. I've always loved the cartoon of Gargoyles since it came out actually. I've seen every single episode and miss it dearly. But I've never considered writing a fic about it. Normally I stick to X-Men (of any kind) but this caught my eye today and I just had to put a story up. So please if you see anything wrong let me know. It's the only way I can readapt my writing style for this genre you could say. So please let me know. **

**Prologue:**

I can hear the wind whip through my gown as I race across the plains between my home and the line of darkening trees. Night is falling fast upon us and I have little time left before it completely consumes our kingdom. A law was passed years ago, during the dawn of reckoning, a law that prohibits any man, woman or child from setting foot out side the castle gates. Why?

It's to protect us, the civilians of this world, from the creatures of the night. For tails told from warriors past that these creatures are hard not to notice. They lie in wait during the day, waiting for night to fall upon the country in order to scoop up innocent victims. They are monstrous creatures that prey on women and children. They're eight feet tall with wings as large and wide as the devils, with eyes that glow an eerie white. They are part dragon and part man. Demons released from the underworld sent here by Satan him self to bring the sinners of this world down into the depths of hell.

I pick up speed; my feet stumbling on lose ground as I transverse the distance to my home. I can hear the screech of owls in the distance and the flutter of wings as birds settle in too roost for the night. My eyes begin to dilate with irrational fear. I lift my skirts higher in hopes to get to the gates before night completely takes over our land.

Rumors have spread that our enemy kingdom has recently made a pack with the devil and he has sent his demons to protect them from any and all combatants. My Father, King of Dalriada, has become worried about the situation. It has become known that no man or beast can defeat these mystical creatures of marvel. They are too smart and too strong to be bested by simple man. My Father's council men have been whispering to him to send a bargaining chip. They've been saying that maybe it would be better to end this war we've been fighting and just make piece with our brethren. But of course my Father won't have any of that.

I jump over a jutting piece of Earth as I continue my trek across the plains, closing in on my destination. I can see the out cropping of the castle, men guarding the entrances with proud stances. My heart skips a beat as I grow closer, knowing that I was once again cutting my curfew close. As I run around the side of Castle Dalriada, I am shaking from the exertion of running. Ladies of my stature do not run, skip or walk fast in anyway. At the castle gates I stop to catch my breath, the guard's wave at me with kind familiar smiles. Too many nights have I cut it too close to curfew.

"Good evening Princess Alexandra," one of the oldest guards in our service calls out to me with a wave. I return it as such, my cheeks still flushed from the run.

"Good evening Greer," I reply as I make my way into my castle stronghold. The city lights are dimming as people scurry to hurry in doors before curfew finally sets in.

"Alexandra," a voice so cool and despondent speaks to me from behind. I know immediately who it belongs to.

"Murdag," I say as I turn to face the man who spoke to me. He's my Father's right hand man. He's also the only man in the entire kingdom that insists on marrying me. I flip back my long chestnut hair as I dip into the appropriate curtsey.

"Your Father wishes to speak to you," he says slowly as if this will somehow extend the time we share together.

"Thank you," I reply quickly before turning abruptly on my left foot putting as much distance between me and Murdag as possible. I enter the main portion of the castle and begin my quest up the never ending flight of stairs to my Father's throne room. He's been away at neighboring castles discussing treaties and such.

"Father," I say gleefully as I all but run towards him. He smiles appreciatively at me but does not return my sentiments. I stop a good three feet before reaching him, noticing the sadness around his chocolate eyes. I can already tell his discussions did not go as planed. I wait patiently for him to begin whatever it might be that had him summon me to him. I hold my breath at what all of this quietness might mean.

"I've just gotten back from Castle Wyvern," my Father states as he moves to take a seat in one of his high-backed chairs. The fires glow illuminates him as he does so, aging him in the process. "The discussion did not go as planned."

I move to stand near the fire, waiting for my Father to tell me what's so important about the Wyvern meeting that has him on edge. He stays silent for a bit, collecting his thoughts in a manner I have come to expect of him. It never takes him long to tell me what's bothering him.

"They've requested a diplomatic lesion between our two territories. Apparently they need more help feeding their beasts," my father spat. Then with an old sigh he continued, "But in exchange they promise to make sure that we have full use of their _Gargoyles_. Apparently they are quite civil creatures and not at all what we thought they were.Nevertheless, we will need their assistance in defending our home. Word has spread from neighboring lands that the Irish and English are beginning their approach on us soon. We will need all of the assistance we can get."

I look at him thinking of how terrible it must be for my Father to resort to using demons to help us protect ourselves from our enemies. I thought how noble he must be to place his pride aside in the hopes of saving our country men. I can't believe I was that naïve.

"Who have they requested? Murdag?" I ask praying it is really Murdag. My Father says nothing as he looks at me with sad pain filled eyes. It was why he looked upon me that I felt a dread come upon myself.

"I am so sorry my daughter," my Father belts out in a rush as a wet glistening shines against his eyes. "I had no choice the Queen requested you."

And in that moment my reality shifted and my world fell apart as my father sold me out for the good of my country men.

**A/N: I think I did alright for my opener what do you think? Press the pretty green button and let me know alright? **


	2. Gaurdian of the Night

**A/N: I figured I wouldn't get as many reviews as my other stories. I know that this section doesn't have a lot of following, but maybe after the first three chapters more than a handful of people will review. Even though there were only a few, you guys have encouraged me to continue my story to the bitter end. So thank you. **

**-Also, I want to apologize for any and all historical references that I get incorrect. I did not do any extensive research for this story as it is only for my leisure. I am taking everything off the top of head. I will also be changing Brooklyn a bit to fit my storyline. In the beginning he will be more stand offish, trying hard to prove that he can live up to what Goliath needs him to be when and if he is ever to become the leader of the Gargoyles. Just so you know I am doing it on purpose. **

**Chapter 1: Guardian of the Night**

I traveled in the cloak of darkness. Few people knew what my father had sanctioned me to do. I understood though. Who would willingly want people to know that they have sent their only daughter off to be the servant to the devils children? Our people would be up in arms in minutes hunting me down only to rescue me so that, hours later, they can hang my Father from the dead man's noose. I sighed shaking those dark thoughts from my head as I leaned further back to hide my figure from peering eyes that might see me on this disserted stretch of road.

The carriage rocked and swayed with gentle ease as we moved through the early darkness, the sun only setting minutes before hand. We would make it to Castle Wyvern in only a few short hours. Not nearly long enough for me to come to terms about my sudden departure from my home. I could barely believe it myself that only yesterday I was running through the fields to get back home only to be shipped off from it the next evening. It was all so strange.

In the mist of my musing the carriage came to a sudden stop. I immediately set up straight fearful as to why my coachman would make the sudden halt. He had been strictly ordered by my Father to not do such as thing. Not when creatures as fearsome as the ones I would be serving were running about the woods. I leaned towards the door, holding my breath to listen as I heard the coachman speak in a startled voice. However his words were muffled by the shifting of the horses and the swishing of chains.

I clenched the cushioned bench beneath me as I waited for what would occur next. These were dangerous times even without mystical beings flying about. As the seconds ticked by I could only fear the worst. Praying Highway Robbers hadn't decided to prey upon the single stagecoach that occupied the road between the two kingdoms. I felt movement as my belongings were being unloaded from the back of the coach. My previous idea that Highway Robbers had indeed decided to prey upon us only solidifying as the minutes ticked on. After what I assume was end of the seizure of my belongings the back of the coach suddenly lifted back to its original height.

I prepared for the worst.

I have heard what happens to beautiful young women who are found stranded on the sides of roads by Highway Robbers. It only took me a moment to decide that I wouldn't be a victim like so many other women before me. And if I did become one I would do it with all the grace and honor I could muster. So taking a deep breath and straightening the front of dress I took hold of the carriage door and stepped out of my coach.

"Greer why have we stopped we still have another hour at the very least…," I stopped mid sentence as I stood face to face with one of Satan's devil children.

"So'ry Princess we're changing mounts. Your Father decided to have us meet half way," Greer explained to me. However the information barely processed through my brain as I looked upon the gigantic beasts before me. They looked exactly how the stories of old said they would look. My mouth fell open and then closed quickly as I regained my composer. No need to embarrass my Father and my people by acting a fool in front of these creatures of the night. I am a Princess after all. So I did my best to stop the shaking that had over taken me and dipped into a low curtsy.

"It's a pleasure," I said not looking up from the floor to afraid to see my childhood monsters in the flesh.

As I rose from my position I could hardly bring myself to look them in the eyes. These creatures looked at one another as if they were having a private conversation with one another. Then they looked back down at me as if I was the lower, more grotesque creature.

"All of this over some human woman?" one of the creatures spoke. I assumed she was female from the lithe voice she carried and the long blonde locks that cascaded about her. As I studied her closer I realized how human her face really was. Her high arched eyebrows so similar to that of the women in my own village, lips full and red along with a slender body. It was all of course hidden behind the long tail, bat like wings, indigo skin and grotesque bone structure.

"Goliath orders," the other one, shorter than his female counterpart said in clipped words. His long white hair shone brightly against his rustic red skin. My attention immediately diverted to him. _A leader_, his tone spoke to me.

"Who is Goliath?" I all but demanded as I looked between the two. My head held high as I addressed them as lady of my stature would address anyone below me.

"Our leader," the woman spoke as if this was something I should have already known. I still didn't uncoil my body from its position of grandeur as I continued my questioning.

"And what are your names?" I asked slightly miffed that neither had bothered to introduce themselves to someone of my significance. Again they exchanged another look as if again I had said something odd.

"I do not understand why humans have such a fascination with names. Why must we categorize ourselves?" the woman spoke to her comrade with obvious intelligence.

"Goliath says it's so they have a feeling of connectivity to one another. It is why he allowed them to name him," the red one spoke to the sapphire one.

"Well what do you call one another?" I asked them as I watched their exchange. Again slightly upset that they decided to ignore me. It was all very alien to me.

"Brother and Sister. We are of the same race thus of the same origin," the blonde one replied to me. I shook my head at the absurdity of the situation. It was as if I was discussing philosophy with my old tutor over the diversity of names. I decided to drop the subject; it would probably be explained to me in further detail by a human when I arrived at Castle Wyvern. I looked about us in the night. I suddenly became aware that we were standing in the middle of the pitch black road with no other mode of transportation in sight.

"If we're switching coaches where is the other one?" I asked again confused on how exactly they believed for me to get to Castle Wyvern. I couldn't believe it if they asked me to walk the remaining distance.

"Horses have a natural fear to us," the blonde began and the burgundy skinned one interrupted with "which they should."

"So we will have to glide," the blonde concluded.

"Glide?" I asked obviously not liking the idea one bit.

"You'll get used to it," the blonde responded as she loaded my luggage onto her shoulders and arms. It was while I was watching her that I realized how powerful these creatures truly were. I turned to Greer knowing my time with the last person from my home was soon to be over.

"Goodbye Princess," he murmured as he knelt to bow before me, his arm crossing his chest in our family stance. I knelt beside him and hugged him dearly. He was my guardian even before I could walk and leaving him now was like leaving my older brother.

"I will come back someday," I whispered to him as we hugged one another, tears prickling my eyes as we pulled apart. He pulled us both to our full heights, wiping away my tears as a small smile danced across his aging features.

"Of course you will and if not, I'll always come and visit," he said to me giving me a hope I hadn't felt in the entire trip here. I nodded my head as I turned from him to face my future with the monsters from my dreams.

"I am ready," I said as I moved forward. The red creature hoisted me up into his strong arms, cradling me carefully against his broad chest. He and his counterpart both took hold of the carriage I had used to make my trip this far. Their elongated nails penetrated the strong wood as they raised themselves up on top of the carriage. With a look from one another, me clinging to the red one for dear life, they opened their large wings and took off into the night. Both the blonde and red beast flapped their large bat-like wings to get up further into the night sky, leveling out just above the tree tops.

I tucked myself closer into the crimson skinned creature, terrified to look down. His arms tightened around me as I did so, tucking my head underneath his chin. I felt oddly safe even a hundred feet up in the air with nothing below me. But the panic still didn't leave me as we crossed the distance.

"Do not be scared, we are not far," the red-one spoke to me his deep voice vibrating through his chest.

"I am not scared," I stated more out of reassurance to myself than to him.

"Of course not," he responded and I looked up to see what I assumed was a slight smile on his face. We fell back into silence; the wind whipping at my skirts a we turned and weaved slowly through the air. I took a chance and looked down and immediately regretted it. It only caused me to cling tighter to the creature holding me.

"What am I to do at Castle Wyvern?" I asked with a stuttered voice trying to distract myself from the impending fall if it was to ever occur. He said nothing at first and I figured he wasn't allowed to speak to a mere human without proper authority.

"From what I gather you will be doing more than just helping around the castle. I believe Goliath would like for you to teach us how to be more acceptable to humans," the red skinned one spoke in a low careful voice. As if, if he spoke any louder he might frighten me.

"But you're around humans all the time," I countered not believe that I would be much help if they haven't learned enough already.

"Our humans only tolerate our presence, the ones who actually socialize with us have grown too accustom to our ways. We need an outsider to show us what we need to improve upon," the red-skinned creature explained to me.

"Why?" I asked still confused as to why they would even need me for this.

"Why do we want to become more acceptable to humans?" he asked and I nodded my head underneath his. "We have been around this country for a very long time. We are tired of being feared from the people we are sworn to protect. We are no different from you. We still feel emotion, anger, happiness, fear, joy and even some of us love," he explained the obvious regret evident in his voice and yet I still didn't understand but I accepted it for what it was. The rest of my flight was left in silence as we transcended the distance to Castle Wyvern.

When we landed I was greeted by an array of people and creatures. At first the red-skinned one was hesitant to let me go, but he gently conceded and allowed me to slip from his grip. I quickly straightened my skirts and pulled my hair back behind me as I was approached by a beautiful woman in long white and blue skirts. I never did bother to turn around to thank him for the ride. I was too busy trying to be presentable to my hostess.

"Good evening Lady Alexandra," the woman spoke to me and we both bent to curtsy to one another.

"Good evening to you…," I let my sentence trail unaware of what this woman's name might be.

"Princess Katharine," she answered as she braced me a familiar like hug. I felt relief wash over me as she did so. I didn't feel nearly as alone as I should have. "We welcome you to our home."

"Thank you," I respond before she turned to begin introducing me to various parties of the house. The Captain I soon realized was the liaison between the Gargoyles and the humans of Castle Wyvern. While everyone else it seemed pretended that only Goliath, a tall, strong Gargoyle, was the only one who seemed to exist within Castle Wyvern.

The Princess and I began to walk about the Castle as we discussed my duties here at Castle Wyvern.

"I was not privy to much of the discussion between your Father and Goliath's clan. But from what I can gather you will be their social liaison between our two races. Goliath feels the need to associate himself with the human race. Saying it will help them better protect us if we know more about our habits. The details are scarce on my part but Goliath I am sure will fill you in quickly," Princess Katharine explained to me and I nodded my head in understanding. It was then that she left me at the dividing line between the humans and the Gargoyles. Both Goliath and the red-skinned one were waiting for me on the other side. I bid my farewell to the Princess and took my first steps over the line between humans and Gargoyles.

"Good evening," Goliath spoke to me with a deep authoritarian voice that brought shivers to my arms. I lowered myself, not completely like I had when I had first met the people of his kind before. He nodded his head in acceptance as he ushered me forward. "I hope you don't mind, my brother will be joining us."

"Of course not," I responded as we made our way through the small Gargoyle village. I could feel the eyes of the red one on my back as he walked behind Goliath and me.

"I am sorry you were placed in this predicament. We normally do not associate our selves so closely with the human race. But my clan and I believe that the era of Gargoyles is coming to an end. The only way that my race will be able to survive the next few thousand years is to assimilate ourselves within the human race. Since they are the ones that seem to be thriving the most in this new world of ours," Goliath stated and I slowly began to acknowledge the fact that they weren't as stupid as everyone made them out to be.

As I walked between the two Gargoyles I noticed that every Gargoyle that we passed was of a different shape and of a different color. However there was a few that resembled one another. This I assumed meant that they were related in some form or another. I was taken around the small village and shown what the Gargoyles did in everyday life. Sparing seemed to be the main highlights of their days. A few would tend to the smaller Gargoyle children and Gargoyle eggs, but for the most part they trained for battle.

We rounded a corner and took a few set of steps up to a small balcony that over looked the Gargoyles area of the castle. It was so surreal. I looked out over the land, so familiar to my own that I felt a tugging of my heart.

"We are not what the humans make us out to be," Goliath informed me not taking his eyes off of a stunning red-headed Gargoyle that was sparing below us. "We are just like you. We only look different on the outside."

I looked over at him as he looked adoringly down at the female Gargoyle below. I saw her look up and catch him watching her. She only smiled softly before moving to attack her opponent. I saw that look once before. It was years ago when I was very young. It was right before my Mother died, she out talking to one of the locals whiles my Father and I watched her from my window above. He had loved her so much and the look Goliath had now mirrored that of my Father's all those years ago.

"You love her?" I ask "The red headed one?"

Goliath turned to look at me. As if for some reason he had forgotten I was there standing next to him. So consumed was he looking down upon this creature he held dear to his heart.

"Yes," he replied slowly looking from me to the crimson one beside me. I turned my head to look at him, his white hair shinning in the night, his dark eyes staring at me in silent confusion. A moment of silence seemed to overtake all of us. My blue eyes never leaving that of the dark brown of the crimson creature beside me.

"My Brother here will be your guardian," Goliath interrupted and we both broke our contact with one another.

"Wait what?" the red demon asked. "I don't think that would be the greatest idea Goliath."

"I agree," I added, "I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"No," Goliath stated and from the way the red Gargoyle tilted his head I realized the conversation had been closed. Being the lady that I had grown up to be, I knew better that to talk back to the authority figure. "I do not want her injured during her stay with us. People are already are hostile to the Captain because of his close association with us. A woman will only feel the brunt of their frustrations more." He explained to us and I could on a level understand his reasoning. The lines between humans and gargoyles had been clearly drawn. The red demon and I would most definitely be crossing them with this new socialization effort.

"Of course," I replied with a bow of my head.

"Excellent; my Brother will be your night time guardian and will remain in your presence at all times during the night. I believe Princess Katherine is working on getting you a more proper escort for during the day. However we both know once you've become more adjusted to our schedules, night will become your day and the day your sleeping hours," Goliath summed for me as the red one motioned for me to follow him inside the castle. I curtsied low for Goliath before quietly following the crimson demon into the heart of Castle Wyvern.

I followed him silently as he lead me up a flight of narrow, stone steps. I could see doing so was rather hard for him. His bulk seemed to take up as much space as possible as we moved up the winding stairs. His feet clicked across the stone in an eerie sort of way while the valances sputtered shadows across the walls. I lifted my skirts high above my ankles, afraid that I might trip on them a tumble into the darkness below us.

"Goliath believes placing you away from the humans and gargoyles will allow you some better privacy," the red demon, my guardian, explained to me. "He says humans prefer silence every now and again."

"Yes, we do," I replied softly to him as we finally made it up the last few steps into my new quarters. He was right. My new room was far away from many of the humans. It was a tower that over looked the dividing line of both the human and gargoyle realms. A small balcony led outside, perfect for my night time guardian to perch whilst I am in my room. "What happens at dawn?" I asked as I moved about my new quarters. I noticed that my luggage had already been brought up and placed at the foot of my bed.

"We turn to stone," he answered, "the process heals us if we are injured and allows us to conserve energy."

"Oh," was my simple response. It was odd that any creature would turn to stone during the day only to awaken at night. It only confirmed the stories I had heard as a child. They truly were demons of the night.

"What is it that I am to call you?" I asked him as I finished my sweep of the room. It was large and barely decorated. It is so unlike my room at home, where it was plush and full of memories. I looked backed at the red creature that stood awkwardly in my room. He shifted as the searched for an answer, his long tail shifting from side to side as he thought. "You don't want me to just call you Gargoyle do you? I think that would cause a bit of confusion after awhile" I pressed further.

"Do you have to name me?" He asked and it was in that moment that his whole demeanor changed. He seemed so unsure, so young.

"Well I don't have to. It will just be easier in the long run. I mean what if I need you or if I am looking for you? I can't just go around saying _have you seen my Gargoyle_? Now can I?" I clarified for him. He cocked his head to the side his white mane falling about his shoulders, contrasting beautifully with the rustic red of his skin.

"I suppose that will cause a problem, especially for the humans," he agreed, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Humans are funny about those kinds of things. If I start saying your mine they'll get the wrong impression I am sure," I further explained as my hands began to play with a piece of my skirting.

"Then whatever name you deem worth of me is fine," the red creature spoke and I couldn't help but feel connected to this creature in front of me. So calm and reassuring yet uncertain in his own being was he that I couldn't figure him out like all the others. He just didn't fit.

"My Father has traveled most of this world. Many of the people that he meets in these different lands come every so often to visit us. One of them was a man from the Netherlands. He was a very tall and proud man. He had hair as white as snow, just like yours," I paused as I remembered my younger years. I was so young and naïve then. "His name was Christoffer Cobous. He spoke a strange language called Dutch. He taught some of it to me. One of those words he taught me reminds me of this place." I said to him as I looked down at the ground. "Breukelen."

"Breukelen?" He asked slightly confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means broken land," I stated "that's what this place is. A broken land, divided between two races with very little means holding it together. "He looked at me silently as if taking in the name and rolling it around in his head.

"Breukelen it is then," he replied and I couldn't help but smiling. Maybe this wouldn't be so terrible after all.

**A/N: BAM! Read and Review. I know this chapter isn't spectacular but the next one should be. Gotta get the ball rolling. Unfortunately it will be a very slow rolling ball until it gathers momentum. **


	3. Slow Realization

**A/N: I have to say I am astonished at the amount of reviews I have received. I hadn't been expecting as many as I normally would get. But I am just a little under average currently for reviews. I hope after this chapter (another slow one unfortunately) I can really start picking up the pace. But like any good story one must lay down the ground work before moving on to the juicy stuff. A side note, this chapter took me forever to get out. I know where I want this story to go, have it all planed out, but getting it onto paper seems to be harder than I had originally believed. But one must strive on if one wishes for perfection. Again if you see anything that is historically wrong please let me know so that I can make corrections. I don't want to continue on in ignorance. Thank you.**

**Chapter 2: Slow Realization**

"I just don't understand why we have to have them around all the time. I mean just look at them," Princess Finella commented as we walked about the grounds. Night had just set upon Castle Wyvern. I had only been awake for a few hours, having eaten dinner with the rest of the human race; Princess Finella suggested we walk for a bit. As we did so she continually commented on the Gargoyle issue. As we walked I could feel my own Gargoyle guardian following me from my balcony. It has quickly become his normal perch while I am still in the presence of my human counterparts. His mahogany eyes following me with every step I take, even during the day, I can feel those dark eyes on me.

"They're here to protect us," I remind her as she flips her beautiful blonde locks over her shoulder. Finella sighed loudly as we turned and came back towards the castle. Our skirts swished across the dry dirt floor of the castle entrance.

"I just don't understand why our own men can't protect us. They've done just fine for centuries without the help of those creatures," she said her perfectly clean hands pointing in the direction of the small gargoyle village to our lefts.

From what I've gathered from the few other Gargoyles who would speak to me, Humans are regarded as young and naïve race. They believe we are blinded by our morals and by our God to believe in anything worth truly believing in. I humbly can accept that now and again knowing personally the limitations of the human mind that we have a tendency to be… well, stupid.

We reached the castle entrance. The way leading up to my room only a few feet away and I could do nothing but listen to Finella as she continued her rant about the uselessness of Gargoyles in our world. Now I am not the biggest advocate for the Gargoyle race, but one can only listen to the constant down grading of a person or object for so long before they want to scream. But as my Mother use to tell me before her death, _Patient, my dear, is a virtue everyone strives for but only the select few can actually achieve._ Being the obedient daughter that I am, I've always listened to that particular rule. It wasn't until we heard the impatient roar of my guardian that I was finally released from my human obligation in order to fulfill my gargoyle one.I quickly as possible bid Finella adieu as I gathered my skirts and made my way up to my room.

Taking two or three steps at a time I quickly made my way towards my bedroom. As I rounded the last corner I was left slightly breathless. My checks were flushed from the exertion, my body unused to the effort of running up stairs. As I entered my room completely I found Breukelen leaning up against the open window to my room. His wings tucked tightly against his body, his white hair shinning in the midnight lighting.

"You're late," he commented and I rolled my eyes. He knew I was late, he was watching me.

"As much as I love spending all of my time with you Breukelen being with my own people isn't something I want to or care to avoid," I replied as I moved to stand near him.

He looked down and away from me. His face reflected that of someone so young and inexperienced, someone just like me. It has me taken aback for a moment. I had just compared myself to that of a demon, to a creature that wasn't even human. I let the thought disappear into the back of my mind. I couldn't- wouldn't allow myself to steep to such a level as that.

"What's on our agenda today?" I asked him with a slight hum at the end of the sentence. He finally raised his head to look at me. Those mahogany eyes of his searching my face, looking for an answer I would be unable to give him.

"Goliath wants you to just follow me around today," Breukelen informed me. I looked at him curiously, unsure as to why this would help him or any of the other gargoyles assimilate more into the human world. But then again I haven't been here a month yet and with each day I am becoming more and more curious as to why Goliath has me here at all. Each day I am assigned another task that seems completely dissimilar to what I had assumed was my duty here at Castle Wyvern. But then again it isn't my place to ask.

"While you do what? Watch me do nothing?" I quipped at him. He looked at me curiously for a whole moment before breaking out into light laughter. I had never heard him laugh before. The richness and almost adolescent laugh had me smiling involuntarily.

"You're very strange," he responded to me, "even for a human."

We walked out together onto my small balcony. The air was crisp as the winds from the ocean brought in winter's arctic warning. Breukelen wrapped his strong arms around my thin frame and gathered me close to his chest. The heat from him immediately chased any of the cold that might have seeped into my clothing.

"Hold on," Breukelen whispered to me, his face close to my ear, his hot breath washing over the side of my face in a gentle wave. I brought myself closer to his chest, burrowing my face into his torso as he held me with one arm. He swung us over my balcony and began to descend down the side of Castle Wyvern, his talon like hands digging into the hard stone like a child would clay. I dare not look down.

We walked about the outskirts of Castle Wyvern; I trailing along behind Breukelen liked that of a lost puppy. He only on the rarest occasions would turn to look if I was still following him. It was during this small walk that Breukelen led us out the castle gates and around the far side of the large stone walls of Castle Wyvern. I began to become hesitant as I followed Breukelen silently around the side of the castle. However during this moment of silent following Breukelen was suddenly hurtled up against a large oak tree near the outer wall of Castle Wyvern. I stood there shocked, my hand immediately going to rest against my racing heart as I made to move towards where I believed Breukelen to have fallen. I however didn't even make it two steps before he was up and off the ground. His body hunched low as if listening for the next attack. I didn't dare move, afraid that whatever had chanced upon Breukelen would quickly notice my presence.

I looked over at him, my fear evident on my face as he lifted a single red talon up to his mouth to shush me. It was then that I noticed the mischief in his eye. The deep mahogany that I had come to know had suddenly changed into warm amber. An expression of delight I had yet to see within him during our days together.

"Breukelen, what's going…," I didn't finish my sentence as I was almost toppled upon by a very large blue object. Falling to the ground with a gentle thump I looked over at Breukelen who was now grappling with another young gargoyle. "Boys," I murmured to myself as I watched them from my newly acquired seat "doesn't matter what race or species they are. They're all exactly the same."

I watched them as they laughed at one another heartily. Tangled tails and furled wings combated against blue and red as they moved about the open space. It was then that I realized why Breukelen had brought me out this way. It was open with no chance of disturbing the humans or older, calmer gargoyles. This was the perfect place for boys to be… well boys. He was inadvertently showing me something that most humans would get the chance to see.

I hadn't been watching long before a third gargoyle joined our small mix. He was tiny compared to my guardian and the large blue gargoyle. His skin resembled that of a green reptilian, his body looked like a cross between a human and a bat. A very strange concoction for a gargoyle, yet not something I should have expected any less from.

He watched the sparing match in front of us with rapt attention. It took him a few moments to realize I was even there. When he did he seemed rather surprised at my presence. But then again, I suddenly realized, when has a human ever hung around a gargoyle before?

"Hello," he said with a curious cock of head. I replied in kind looking at him with a blatant stare. "You must be my brother's charge."

"Yes, I guess you could call me that," I responded lightly as he moved to sit next to me. I looked at him wearily unsure as how to react. Normally when someone or something sat next to me, especially one of the male genders, I was normally asked if that was alright for them to do so. But I guess with gargoyles things like that have never really come to play a large part in their lives. Especially not since most of their females are treated with equal ranking to that of their male counter parts.

"We haven't seen him in weeks, we were beginning to wonder if you ate him," the green gargoyle laughed at me and I smiled politely yet with no real hint of amusement. He seemed to catch that and looked over at his brothers with an awkward expression. I too returned my attention back to the match before us. Both gargoyles grappled with one another with familiar ease. Each I could tell had played against one another a time or two before.

As we watched I couldn't help but look over at my guardian. His face was contorted in deep concentration. Beads of sweat began to appear across his temple, his sharp teeth bared down as he worked against the bulkier weight of his opponent. It was during this stand still, brother against brother, that my guardian all of sudden eased his muscles back, his tail curving along his brothers thick ankle. Then in one quick motion he twisted and turned, tripping his brother up, causing him to fall face first into the dry dirt below him. Breukelen quickly turned around as his brother moved to his back, my guardian, with a quick grace, pinned his larger brother down to the ground.

"Yield?" My Guardian asked his blue brother who laughed heartily up at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I yield. Now let me up."

Breukelen quickly did as requested and offered a helping hand to his brother as he heaved him up, back on two legs. With a heavy pat on the back each brother thanked the other in a rather impressive show of sports man ship. I couldn't help but clap.

"Bravo," I said joyfully bringing both gargoyles attentions to me. My guardian looked over at me with a blank stare as if he had for a moment completely forgotten about me. His blue brother did something rather similar. With a few quickly blinks Breukelen realized my presence fully and with two large strides was at my side helping me into a standing position.

"I am sorry," he began to say, "I should have been paying more attention to you."

His arms were wrapped around my smaller frame. It was a sensation I was becoming rather attached too. He held me as if I would break within his grasp at any given moment. It was rather discerning to know how gentle this monstrous beast could be. It was another thought I would have to push aside and think about at later time, or maybe never at all.

"Oh you must be the Princess," the blue gargoyle said to me. His voice was deep and light at the same time. He held out a large, meaty hand towards me. I looked down at it confused. I had never been given a gesture of this sort before. I looked over from the hand to Breukelen who watched me nervously. As if he was afraid I would be the one who would not live up to expectations.

"I don't understand," I admitted as I continued to look at Breukelen. His face changed immediately from nervous doubt to reassured understanding.

"Brother," Breukelen began, "in human society the males do not touch the females without their permission or that of their father's permission." He looked over at me as if to make sure that what he was explaining about this custom was indeed correct. I of course nodded in reassurance and for him to continue. "In human culture males bow at the waist to the female and give a formal introduction while the females dip their bodies in acceptance."

The blue gargoyle looked down at his hand and hesitantly pulled it back down at his side. His other one went to the top of his bald head and began to scratch it in a way I had seen other human men do before.

"I am sorry," the blue gargoyle apologized.

"It's alright," I reassured him, "it's my job to teach gargoyles such things."

It was then that the other two gargoyles, the blue one and the little green one, requested that my guardian show them this custom. At first they were awkward and unbalanced. Both of them stumbled forward tripping on their long tails. It reminded me of how my guardian looked when we had first begun these lessons. It took him nearly a week to get it right. But he was determined; a trait that I soon found was something he was known for.

I watched the boys play around with the bowing for awhile. All of them looked rather silly doing it. Even Breukelen did and he had it almost down to an art form. Soon however Breukelen informed me it was time for their training lessons.

"Battle tactics," Breukelen explained, "every young gargoyle must go through several hours of training a day to completely understand the concept of protecting the ones around him."

"In other words," the blue gargoyle started, "we have to because they say we do."

This caused my guardian to roll his eyes and the little green one to laugh out heartily. I smiled to myself at the light heartedness of the gargoyles. They acted so normal… so _human_. I had to look away, I couldn't allow myself to see them as more than what they were, I wouldn't allow it, and my family wouldn't allow it.

I turned my head back to the gargoyles, my guardian was watching me. Our eyes locked, my deep blue staring straight into those bottomless pools of liquid mahogany. A heartbeat passed between us. I looked away. Ignoring whatever had just passed between us. We continued to walk forward, each pretending that whatever moment had just passed between us was irrelevant to our situation. It was a fluke I am sure. Humans and Gargoyles didn't have moments. They didn't have anything together.

I brushed my long hair behind me with the back of my hand as we re-entered Castle Wyvern. We walked slowly allowing the two new gargoyles to walk before us. We entered the training arena. A small blocked off area large enough for the gargoyles to spar without damaging anything around them. A few gargoyles were already seated on some steps leading up one of the sides of Castle Wyvern. Breukelen motioned for me to take a seat next to a few female gargoyles. None of them even registered my existence as Breukelen left to practice.

I sat smartly down and put all of my attentions into what was happening in front of me. Breukelen immediately stepped into the ring. The red-headed gargoyle I had seen on my first day at Castle Wyvern stepped in as well. She grinned ruefully at Breukelen, a darker look passing across her features for only a moment. But it was long enough to leave a lasting impression within my memory. Her tail swished from left and then to the right, like a cat hunting a mouse. My guardian kneeled down low towards the ground, readjusting his weight into a more prepared battle stance. I held my breath as I waited for what was going to happen next. A low growl was emitted from both parties. I gripped the edge of the stone stair I was sitting upon as I watched with disgusting curiosity.

"Begin," an older gargoyle spoke as he leapt from the cleared arena. The red-headed gargoyle began to circle my guardian; he kept his back away from her at all times, never turning from her.

"I do not understand why you continue this," the red-head goaded as she looked for any sign of weakness in her opponent. "Every day you come out here and every day I still beat you."

My guardian said nothing as his eyes began to glow an eerie white. It took my breath away. I had never seen anything as demonic as those white abysses before me. It caused my body to shiver.

"Tell me brother, what will happen if something happens to our leader?" the red-headed gargoyle continued, "Are you ready to take on the mantel as leader of our clan? Can you defend us; protect us from the evils in this world that threatens to overtake us with each sun-set?"

Again my gargoyle said nothing as he was goaded by his older opponent. But I could see a crease in between his eyes as the words began to sink in. She was attacking his fear. His fear that something would happen and he wouldn't be able to live up to the standards put before him by his current leader. Again I felt a wave of association with my guardian gargoyle. His fear, so evident in his mannerisms, was something that many men in the human world have felt, still feel with each passing day. A fear that I myself have felt, still feel, whenever my mother's name is mentioned.

Again they continued to circle one another, my guardian never taking his eyes off of his adversary. It was then that suddenly the more aggressive, red-head, gargoyle lunged towards Breukelen. Her talons out as she thrust her arm out and towards Breukelen's neck. I sucked in a breath I thought I had been holding as Breukelen quickly and effectively evaded her attack.

I settled back down in my set unaware of the watching eyes around me as they moved from the sparing match to watch my reaction. Breukelen righted himself and once again moved back into the defensive position.

"Very good," the red-head commented. "You're learning very quickly. I do hope it's not just because your human is watching."

I watched as his eyes twitched from the red head over to me. Our eyes locked for a second time this evening, brilliant blue against bottomless russet. It was in that split second that the red-head made her attack. Breukelen quickly took action, twisting and turning to get out of the older, much stronger, gargoyles way. They're limbs tangled against one another, each trying to gain the upper hand over the other. It was a battle of wit and measure of strength and conscious thought. It was hypnotizing the way they danced against one another, the muscles of both flexing and bulging in time to the other. I was left breathless and captivated by the movements.

"Humans," the red-headed gargoyle began to say through panting breaths, "are useless creatures. They do nothing but hinder us."

"No, you're wrong," My Guardian countered as he pushed against his foe.

"Really? Then why dose Goliath have you spending all of your valuable time helping some silly human girl?" She rebutted. I watched as Breukelen moved his eyes only for a fraction of second over to me. Once again our eyes locked just for a moment. A moment long enough for the red-headed gargoyle to get the upper hand in the situation. Without anyone realizing it the red-head wrapped her grey-blue tail around Breukelen's ankle, pulling at it until he fell backwards. She quickly landed on top of him, claiming victory.

"You should pay more attention to which you're fighting than that of your pretty human girl," the red-head huffed out as she hopped off of my guardian.

I wanted to run towards him, check and make sure he was alright and not harmed. But I knew that would be absurd. Humans did not place affection towards creatures that they deem evil. So I stood there like a proud fool and did nothing. And it was in that moment that I first felt shame for my beliefs about the gargoyles.


	4. No Desire

**A/N: All I have to say is wow! I've gotten quite a lot of reviews for this story. So I guess that means I am going in the right direction with this. Also, just to let you know this chapter was really hard to write. I know how I want my story to go, but getting it to go that way is harder than I had originally thought. So I hope my hard work pays off and you all will enjoy it. Thanks again!**

**Chapter 3: No Desire**

"Hello," the thick Scottish accent of Constantine spoke out to me as I wondered the grounds of Castle Wyvern. I turned to look at my newest guardian and companion. Constantine is a man like so many others before him, ruthless and cut throat to the very end.

"Good day," I replied in kind with a simple curtsey, not even giving him the pleasure of looking at him. He said nothing for awhile and I had no desire to break the silence that lay between us. Princess Kathryn had announced only a week prior that he would be my newest day time guardian. Someone I felt wouldn't be as adequate as my night time watcher. A point I openly noted.

"Have you grown so accustomed to your gargoyles that you refuse to even acknowledge me?" Constantine asked me with a devilish smile as he moved to stand closer to me. His stature automatically overshadowed mine.

"I am sorry if it seems rude, but I came out here for the silence of the day. Not for the simple chatter of needy men," I replied with a cool and even voice. I could see the redness of Constantine's face at my quick response.

"Why do you judge me so quickly my lady? Have I somehow offended you in some way? If so please let me be of knowledge of my misdeed so that I may in the future correct my error," He said with the sophistication of a man who has spent most of his life living in the life of the court. I rounded on him quickly, used to men who've tried and failed countless times before to show their dominance in my presence.

"I know of you," I said to him with a pointed finger, "I know of you."

"You know of me how?" He asked as if trying to assess the situation.

"A coward, a cheat and a man who would do anything to get his place on the court," I said sternly. He looked at me, light blue eyes piercing into me like a knives sharp blades.

"And how does one become so quick to judge these things of me?" He asked as he placed his hands behind his back. He took a rather large step to the left of me and began to walk in circle around me. As if he was measuring me and finding me too short.

"You are not the only one who has lived a life in court sir," I reply shortly, my head held high and face looking directly in front of me. I could see dusk approaching, the sun setting quickly behind my new home. "Word travels fast on pilgrim's lips."

"So you've heard that I am a cheat and a coward," he summed as he continued circling me in rather predatory like way. I began to feel uncomfortable with the situation, but dared not show it to this man in front of me. "That is something most men will hear within their lives. I however had thought that a lady of your stature would have at least deemed me worthy of a first impression. I had no idea that your father raised a woman who believed the petty gossip of wayward travelers."

I clenched my jaw at his words. His distasteful conclusion of my father ate at my family pride. I could say nothing as he stopped in front of me. His body was only a hair's breath away from me. Far too close for my comfort.

"What would you have me do sir?" I questioned him as he leaned down closer to me. His blue eyes dimming, his dark locks falling in front of them. A haze seemed to have over taken him, drowning me in a sensation I wasn't ready to have yet.

"Give me the chance every man deserves," he whispered to me, his left hand coming up to brush away a piece of my hair that had settled across my face. He tucked it carefully behind my ear. It was then that the screech of the gargoyles awakening shook the grounds of Castle Wyvern. I let out a breath in relief, glad that I would soon be out of my day time guardian's presence. Constantine however didn't realize my action as one of relief but as if I was hypnotize by his obvious advances onto my person.

"It's time for me to leave you," I stated as I took a step back, my eyes casting down ward. "It is time for me to fulfill my other obligations."

"Of course," he stated taking a step closer to me, filling in the gap I had only just created, "but I must tell you my lady. These are not the best of times to be wondering about. Our scouts have just returned Vikings have been raiding villages to the North of us. I would suggest staying close to the Castle; I would even suggest allowing me to accompany you as well during the evening. One can never be too careful with these things."

I looked at him with uncertainty. I had heard of these men, these Vikings. They are terrible men, dangerous men. The gargoyle tales hold no candle to the ones I've heard about Vikings.

"The Vikings never travel this way during the winter seasons. The seas are far too cold; the ice will leave them stranded. Breukelen will be more than enough for the time being I assure you," I stated as I tried to move around him so that I may go to my gargoyle. Constantine grabbed my upper arm, causing me to fall rather close against him, his face close to my ear.

"I must insist my lady. I would feel more at ease knowing you were in the presence of a human when things start to get out of hand," he said rather forcefully.

I looked up at him, fury evident on my features as I was about to respond to his rather rude assumption about my gargoyle guardian when I was interrupted. My night time guardian came out of nowhere, lifting Constantine into the air by the collar of his dress shirt. He lifted him up to him, their faces only a half an inch apart.

"Put me down," Constantine demanded of Breukelen who only growled low and deep back at him. Breukelen turned to look at me as if waiting for my acceptance to put him down. I hesitated for only a second or two before conceding to do so. Breukelen of course dropped him flat.

"And you believe you can protect her?" Breukelen asked his human counterpart, "You can't even protect her from a gargoyle, let alone yourself."

"You," Constantine pointed at Breukelen, "are nothing more than an animal. A dog set out to protect its master, nothing more."

"If that be," my red gargoyle stated with a nod of his head. "Then that will be."

Constantine gave one last look at me as if hoping I would back up his statement. I did nothing but hold my head a little higher than before. He let out a long drawn out laugh that echoed deep within him, a laugh that chilled me to the bone, promising me something that I will one day regret.

"You are just like the Captain. A means to their end," Constantine cryptically said to us before he turned on his heal and strode back into the warmth of Castle Wyvern. I watched him go until he was out of my sight. I then turned my attention back to Breukelen. I found him watching me intently.

"Thank you," I said to him in a very uneasy voice.

"It's my job," he said with a tilt of his head as if somehow my thanks embarrassed him.

"What Constantine said," I began taking a step towards him, "he was wrong."

Breukelen looked down at me, his eyes turning into dark amber. His eyes searched mine as if looking for an answer I was unable to give him, an answer to a question I was unaware of. I could do nothing but hide the heat that had radiated from within me by looking away. Breukelen let out a sort of half cough before escorting me back to the entrance of Castle Wyvern.

"I'll be up in a minute," Breukelen informed me. I nodded my head in acceptance. He once again looked at me with those deep brown eyes of his, a look over passing his face. A look I couldn't place but felt I had seen somewhere before. He hesitantly left me at the doors of Castle Wyvern and made his way over to gargoyle territory. I watched him walk away from me, he never turned back.

I've been here for over a month now. The winds have changed and the air is now frigid from the arctic waters that splash haphazardly against the rocks below Castle Wyvern. I wrap my furs more tightly around me as I look down from my balcony to the bleak land below me. The only things about were the gargoyles and even they were huddled close to one another. I sighed and walked back into the warmth and comfort of my room.

I didn't go immediately to my room like Breukelen asked me too. I wondered inside the castle caught up in the small quarrel that had gone on between Breukelen and Constantine. Something about it was rather off putting to me. It was during that brief walkabout that I overheard the whispers of others.

Rumors have already begun to spread. We had believed for so long that our only adversaries were the Irish and the English. But word has been scattered about the winds, a new, more horrendous threat now approaches our coasts. Men who leave no stone unturned, no home un-sacked and no woman untouched. It brings shivers not brought on from the cold to my body. And they believed that the gargoyles were barbaric.

"Is everything all right?" the deep sympathetic voice of my only companion now-a-days says to me from across the room. For a moment I feel a since of calm wash over me. A feeling I had believed would never be brought on by the presence of a gargoyle.

"I am fine," I reply as I turn to face him. He has on thicker furs like mine. They're not nearly as heavy or body covering, but a noticeable difference from his normal attire. He approaches me, cautiously like a frightened animal ready to bolt at any moment, to stand nearer me and the fire that's blazing in my private fireplace.

"You don't look fine," he states as he looks down at me. His deep brown eyes lighten up from the glow of the fire.

"Constantine has brought news from the North," I begin to tell him, looking away and into the fire, I hear my guardian snort with disdain. They've had a few misguided discussions Constantine and Breukelen, over my welfare in the last couple of nights. Even before their small quarrel. Constantine believes he would be more attuned to my needs than that of any gargoyle. Breukelen of course then implied that Constantine was more likely to attune to those needs in my bed chamber. Let's just say they haven't been on speaking terms since. "He brings news of a more deadly threat heading our way."

My comment seems to bring him to attention. He moves his head in order to catch my eye; worry is etched within his own. "What kind of threat?"

"Vikings."

The name stirs something within him. He seems to stop moving and breathing all at the same time. His dark eyes seem to almost turn to black before they shift into a blazing white. A growl erupts from within him.

"Has anyone informed Goliath?" He asks, the feral nature of his features never changing.

"Princess Kathryn has made arrangements to speak with him in the great hall this evening," I reply confused as to why my guardian would take on such a stance on the whole situation. It brings an almost rising fear within me. Breukelen turned to leave, but I grabbed him by the arm, tugging him to remain here with me. He whipped around to face me, the glowing of his eyes still burning strong from the news.

His eyes begin to slowly soften as he looks at me, my face obviously set in a worried expression. "Tell me what's going on?"

He hesitates before answering me almost as if he's going to consider what he's about to tell me. It hurts my feelings, leaving a sting behind knowing he doesn't trust me.

"I am not sure."

I look at him, and then sigh. It's not my place to tell him that his inability to trust me hurts me more than anything else. It's not my place to care. But as I look at him, his amber eyes searching my own, I know in that instant that I do care. I care a lot more that I ought to.

"It's winter Breukelen. The Vikings won't be coming this way for some time, at least not until late spring. We have plenty of time to figure everything out before they get here. I am going to be just fine," I pressed to him trying to reassure him. I know that I am his only real concern. The gargoyles can take care of themselves. Heck, they'll probably be the ones protecting the rest of us. But me? I am nothing but a fragile human girl. Even in the eyes of humans I am one of the weakest links.

"I just can't take that chance," he replied forlornly, looking at me like I am his only life line in this world.

"What do you want to do then?" I asked searching his eyes for any indication of what to do next.

"I think…," he paused with a gut retching sigh, "I think it would be best if we sent you home come this spring."

I blanched at that and tried my best to recover as quickly as possible. "What?...No!"

He looked at me his face a mix of emotions. "It'll be safer and you'll be closer to home. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

Again I looked at him as if I had been caught in a cross road. Leaving Castle Wyvern is something I've been trying to do for nearly a month now. But it seems in the last week or so that my mind has had a change of heart. I know longer have the sudden sense of urgency to turn tail and return to my home. I have no desire to leave, no desire to leave Castle Wyvern, I have no desire to leave Breukelen.

The realization had me reeling. I took a step back trying to steady myself as I let the new awareness wash over me. Breukelen thought I was going to faint and made to steady me, his large hands wrapping tightly around my waist. I gripped his arm, our bodies pressed against one another. My breath began to come out in ragged pants. I dared a slow glance up at Breukelen. He was watching me with a hard, heated stare.

I quivered under the gaze.

"Are you scared of me?" He asked, his words coming out in short breaths.

"No," I said with a shake of my head.

"Then why are you shaking?"

I blushed furiously at that. The knowledge that I had become _attracted_ to him, to a monster, was almost mind boggling. What would my Father say if he ever knew? I didn't answer him immediately. Instead I just continued to look at him. His face shifted to confusion to hurt as my silence echoed across the room.

"I am not afraid of you. I am…," I stopped unable to finish my sentence. Breukelen looked at me, the hurt fading at my statement but the confusion never left. I didn't have the courage to finish that sentence. I didn't have the courage to admit my attraction to him.

"You are my charge, the only person in this world I've sworn to protect. I can't allow anything to happen to you," he admitted to me and I felt my heart shutter at his words.

"How can you say that?" I asked him hurt now coming to the forefront of my mind. "How can you say you want to protect me when all you want to do is send me away? What if they come to my home first Breukelen? Or what if they come here and kill you all and then head straight for us? Nothing you will be able to do will be able to protect me if we are not together!"

He looked at me as if I had pulled his world from out from beneath him. He looked on the verge of tears himself. Apparently those same thoughts have passed through his mind as well. The thought of my death shattering his careful resolve, allowing the young adult I knew that he was to surface.

"I won't lose you!" He shouted at me, gripping my arms tight as he all but shook me.

"Then don't!" I hollered back at him and then the next thing I knew my lips were on his and my whole world was changed in an instant. And I had no idea on how to stop it.


	5. A Virtious Love

**A/N: So still on a roll I see. I've like updated four stories today. My hands are like totally cramping and this is my last one of the day! So I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 4: A Virtuous Love**

We pulled apart our bodies heaving from the emotions that were flowing through us. His eyes were nearly black and gave off a heated look. I shuddered again under that gaze, a gaze that offered me so much more than what I could offer.

"We can't…," he said to me unable to finish the sentence. But I already knew what he was going to say to me. _We can't start this, we can't be together._ _It's_ _all wrong, so very wrong_.

I am a human and he's a gargoyle. I am supposed to hate him, think that he is nothing more than my guard dog. To him I am nothing more than an innocent, pathetic human. I shouldn't be worth the time of day to him. But as we stand here, bodies pressed against one another, I don't see a difference. All that I see are two people, two people from two different worlds pulled together under terrible circumstances. And all I want to do is feel his lips on mine again.

"I am not afraid of you," I say this time with more confidence than I had before. I look him straight in the eye as I tell him so. He looks away from me. "And I don't want to leave."

"You're a human," he says to me as if this will somehow solve everything. I shake my head, my curls falling down around me as I do so.

"And you're a gargoyle."

He pushes my body away from him, keeping me at arm's length. I feel the regret and hurt as his hands release me, leaving me to stand alone by the fire side. I can immediately feel the loss of heat from his body and can't seem to find it in the warmth of the fire.

"I am sorry," I say to him feeling as if this is something I should say. I feel like I should apologize for kissing him. Yet I don't feel sorry for doing it.

"It's…I can't…you're human," he says again shaking his long mane of hair. I look at him not completely understanding what he's trying to tell me with his half answered words. But deep down I know. I know exactly what he's trying to tell me.

"It won't happen again," I say raising my head up in that proud way my Mother had taught me years ago. "I was foolish to press such a thing on you. It's not your duty to fulfill my childish fantasies. Your duty is to protect me. You can't protect me if I am being imprudent around you. I promise it won't happen again."

I let my words sink in around me. I am doing all that I can to make sure that my body remembers those words, recites them over and over again, making sure that I don't let myself fall prey to my feelings. I can't let those feelings rule me. If I do I might never recover from it.

"No," he says in a barely hearable voice. "No."

"Yes, you're right it was wrong and I won't let it happen again," I say again not understanding what he's trying to tell me. He shakes that long mane of hair of his again in exasperation.

"I don't want you to regret anything you do within my presence," he says still keeping the distance between us. I made no move towards him. "If you did I would never know how to protect you."

Still I say nothing and do not move towards him. I am afraid that if I do, when I do that we'll both see how seriously unintelligent this whole thing really is. We're not supposed to even want to be together. We shouldn't even be attracted to one another. Its blasphemy and I know that by falling into these feelings of mine I've damned myself straight into hell.

"I want to kiss you again," he tells me and I am already waiting for the "but" in that sentence. "But I can't because it's not what's expected of us. It's just not right."

I cringe at those words because that's exactly what I am thinking. We can't do this, it's wrong on so many different levels.

"I know. Maybe we should pretend like it never happened. Just you know, go on like before," I suggested hoping he wouldn't agree. Because I think deep down I know I wouldn't be able to just go on. Not when I am feeling the way that I am.

"You're right maybe we should," he agreed and I felt like my whole world just went tumbling down around me. I want to stop him and tell him how ridiculous this whole thing is. It doesn't matter to me and it shouldn't matter to anyone else either. But then just like that he walked away from me and leapt out of my balcony and into the fridge night air. I watched him go until I couldn't see him anymore. Then I turned towards the fire that blazed to the left of me and cried silently as I tried to remember the heat of him against my skin.

I barely saw him for almost another three weeks. Three weeks of us just living like nothing happened. Yet every time we look at one another, say something to one another the memory of what happened…what could have happened resurfaces.

"My Father wrote me," I say with a sigh as we sit once again in my room. I am sitting on one side on a chaise lounge while he leans, brooding, against one of the stone walls. There is so much more between us now than just this empty space of my room.

"What did he want?" He asks me, not in a rude way, but not in a way that meant he might actually care.

"He's informing me that I have a suitor now," I saw with all of the nonchalance I can muster. I don't look over at him.

"What does that mean?" He questions me and I finally turn to actually look at him. It's probably the first time I have in three weeks. He isn't looking at me; he's looking at the fire that blazes in the fireplace. I wonder if he sees and feels the same thing I do every time I look into it. Does he feel my skin on his like I do mine?

I let the question die there.

"It means someone has requested of my father to see me on a romantic basis," I say flippantly. "It's someone who plans to see if we would make a good match."

"Oh."

The silence stretches between us. I search his features hoping to see any sign of pain. I am hoping to see if I can see any sign of remorse for deciding against us. I am hoping I can see my feelings etched across his red face.

"Do you know who it is?" He further inquires and I feel the strings of my heart pull for just a fraction of a second.

"No," I reply quietly. "He doesn't say."

I don't see anything.

Two nights later I walk about the castle's edge. The water crashes angrily against the seascape daring anyone who might try to ride its waves. I breathe in deeply smelling the crispness of the air, revealing in it. I hadn't had a change to be outside for some days now. This year's winter has come down hard upon its land, leaving a dreary place in its wake. The sun is setting fast against the grey back drop of the land. Breukelen will be waking soon. He'll not find me in my room and somehow I just can't find it in my heart to care anymore. The indifference is almost too unbearable to stand.

"I don't understand," a voice yells at me against the whipping winds created by the cold, wet sea. I turn to see Princess Finella wrapped in dark furs, her long blonde locks whipping against her face. I look at her in confusion as she approaches me. "I don't understand what he sees in you!" My heart stops at what she might be thinking. There is only one person that might possibly see anything in me and she would never even consider thinking of him. No, no one knew about us. No one knows about that night.

"Finella I don't know what you're talking about!" I yell back against the winds, willing it to die down.

"He wants to be your suitor! After everything I've done for him, after everything he knows I would do for him," she tells me and still I have no idea what she's talking about. I shake my head at her, the bewilderment of the conversation not making any sense to me. "But I'll make him see, I'll make him understand that I am the only woman who'll ever truly love him."

She started at me her arms raised as if to strike me. "Finella stop!" I yell at her pulling my own arms up to block her, but it seems as if my words fall on deaf ears.

I feel the edge of the castle with the heel of my foot; rocks come loose and tumble down below me as I back away from her. But Princess Finella I can tell has no desire to stop her advances on me. I turn my head seeing the sun completely set over the darkening horizon. I barely have time to turn back around before Finella shoves me off the cliff.

I let a scream rip the night air as I fall backwards. My arms and legs reach out around me searching for anything to grab on to. But I feel nothing but air as I fall helplessly into the nothingness around me. I feel nothing as I fall to my death.

**

**A/N: I know, I know super short but I already have the next chapter in the works. You're going to love it. It's from Breukelen's point of view…**


	6. Death is Silent

**A/N: This was brought to my attention so I thought I would just address it here. I know Brooklyn in the cartoon wasn't the first choice for second in command and in actuality it was Demona. But for the sake of my story, like I mentioned before, I am tweaking Brooklyn's personality and background for the sake of my story. You'll see the more moody, sarcastic teenager in the next chapter or two. But I believe that back in 994 people were a lot more serious. Unlike today where people (including myself) get everything handed to them. I think it's just the nature of society. But I won't go into detail on that. That would be another story all together.**

**Also, remember this chapter will be in Brooklyn's POV. Only because well Alexandra is currently falling off of a cliff…to her death? Not quite sure yet. Will Alexandra die and then be reincarnated or will Brooklyn save her just in the nick of time? You'll just have to find out.**

**Chapter 5: Death is Silent**

I heard the howling scream echo across the castle yard before I even realized what it actually meant. In hind sight I wish I had acted sooner, done something sooner. But what was done can't ever be changed.

"Somebody help!" I heard screamed across the castle battle fronts. My head had turned immediately to the sound. A sickening fear erupted within my chest at the idea that the Vikings had crossed across the cold sea and had finally reached us.

The sun had only just set and I wasn't too surprised to not find Alexandra in her room. She's taken to avoiding me as much as possible. I could understand why, I was doing the same thing. I might be within her presence but that didn't mean I was actually with her. I would take a mental check-out every time we would be in the same room as one another. I was trying in a vain attempt to refuse the building feelings echoing within me.

It never really worked. I could go maybe a few hours before I would have to leave, get away from her before giving into my basic needs. It wasn't right of us to do this to one another. But we really had no choice in the matter. We are both proud creatures, me more so I think. And our duty to our people ruled over anything else.

"Somebody help!" I heard again as I looked down into the castle yard. I watched as Princess Finella raced across the opening of the castle, screaming for all she was worth. Her face was flushed and tears streamed freely down her face. In all of my years I do not think I had ever seen Princess Finella so…human. She was always so made up, always the proper lady. But as she ran across the human side of the castle over to the gargoyle village she looked rather roguish.

"Somebody help!" She cried out again as she ran right into Goliath, clinging to him like he was her one and only life line.

"Princess," Goliath addressed her in all the formality that Alexandra had been teaching us.

"You…you have too…," her words were broken, scattered about between hiccupping sobs; "you have to help her!"

I looked over the balcony leaning over it to hear Finella better. I know if Alexandra was here she would accuse me of being a ridiculous eavesdropper. But knowing her she was probably in side the castle, the only place I couldn't go, eating or laughing it up with Constantine. The thought alone unnerved me to no end.

"Please…you must save her!" Finella wailed as she fell to her knees, collapsing under the hysterics she was creating.

"Save who Princess?" Goliath asked as he tried to hold Finella up and off the ground. I leaned further over the balcony my body half way off of it as I listened.

"Prince…Princess Alexandra!" She wailed and I completely lost my balance. I fell forward and out of my balcony perch. I quickly maneuvered my self so I could glide down next to them. The panic of the situation swiftly over took my heart.

I landed forcefully down next to them, pushing Goliath away as I grabbed Finella by the arms and all but shook her. Her teary green eyes looked up at me. My grip on her softened by the panic in my heart and in my face never left.

"What happened to Lexie? Where is she?" I asked in a rush. Not even bothering to hide the fact that I addressed Alexandra in a rather unprofessional manner.

"She was…," Finella began before another wave of sobs racked her body.

"She what!?" I screamed at her bring her up to my full height.

"She was standing over by the cliffs edge, the bluff that over looks the sea…I was walking by enjoying the sun set. I saw her, she looked so sad, as if her heart was broken," Finella paused during her story and I felt my whole heart clench at her words knowing I was the cause of her broken heart. But Finella would never know that, no one ever would. "I called out to her, but the winds are so high I don't think she heard me. Then she started to cry. I think it was about the letter her father sent her. You know the one that told her about the suitor. She told me in confidence that she never wanted to be with a man she didn't know entirely. She hated knowing that her father had gone out and chosen a prospecting husband for her. The next thing I knew she just…jumped."

I released her the moment those words left her mouth. The vile that began to build behind my throat rose in a heavy wave. I did my best to choke it back. I remember that letter. My whole world had shifted when she explained its contents to me. Some one potently had the opportunity to take her away from me. I would have to sit there quietly and watch as she was given over to some one else. The idea had me wired for days.

I backed away from Finella in shocked horror as I tried to gather my bearings. All I could think about was that she was gone. It only took a moment longer before I turned on all fours and made a mad dash to the cliffs edge.

I ran at full speed all the way there, my heart constricting with every beat of it. I skidded to a halt as the cliff came into view. There flapping in the hectic wind was her fur wrap, caught on the rough outcropping of one of the many rocks that lined the sea base of the castle. I hesitantly edged towards it. I reached out with a gentle hand, my clawed fingers wrapping around it in a tight grip as I pulled close to my body.

I let out a pain screeching roar that shook my entire being. The anger and pain mingled with one another into something almost unrecognizable. I curled around her wrap as I allowed blatant tears to fall, closing my eyes to help dull the pain. I clutched the furs to me as if this was the only thing holding her to me. I opened my eyes then, ready to curse the Gods for taking her away from me too soon when an object caught my attention.

It was flapping cloth of green and white and the unmistakable tangle of auburn hair as it twisted and tangled in the wind. I felt my heart leap inside of me as I saw; laying quietly on a projection of the cliff only a hundred feet below me was Alexandra. Dead or alive I knew not, but her being was more than I could hope for as dropped her fur wrap and began a quick dissention down the cliff edge.

I dug my clawed hands into the cliff wall as I slowly and carefully moved down towards her. I couldn't see if she was indeed dead or alive, all I could see was that she was there. And right now that was all that matter.

With a practiced ease I lowered my self on to the brittle jutting edge that Lexie lay upon. I still couldn't make out anything. Only that an angry wound grazed her forehead allowing a slow gurgling stream of blood to ooze from it.

"Lexie?" I called over the roaring wind; I took a hand and gently moved some of the hair from her face trying to determine if she was indeed still in the land of the living.

I held a breath as she stirred beneath my touch.

"Breukelen?" She murmured and I felt my heart jump into my throat and lodge tightly there.

"Yeah," I said scoping her up and into my arms. I cradled her against me our bodies once again pushed against one another. Her body was so cold against my own and she clung to me in a rather desperate way.

"I am cold," she whispered as she curled her self around me and I let out a dark laugh as I wrapped my arms around her.

"You scared me," I tell her as I begin to press light kisses against the top of her hair, taking in the sensation and smell of her. Doing everything I can to remember her, just like this, for all of eternity.

"I think I scared myself more," she shivered as I continued to press kisses down the sides of her face. She hummed well naturedly as I did so.

"Don't ever do that again," I begged her between my kisses, my arms wrapping tightly around her as I did so.

"I didn't do it on purpose," she answered as she pulled her self into me, cowering against the whipping wind as I clung to her. "Finella pushed me."

I pulled her away from me, only half an inch, as I looked down at her. There was obvious confusion on my face and she could only shake her head at me.

"I'll tell you later. I am really cold; do you think we can go back inside now?" She asked me in that whispery voice of hers.

"Of course," I replied in kind as I lifted her gently, tucking her into me like I had on that first night we shared together. I remember how scared she was as she fought against me. It was laughable now as I held her and planted another kiss on the top of her head. We have come far in so short of a time.

I looked up thinking about climbing back up, but decided against it. It would jumble her to much, so I turned and unfurled my wings. She sighed deeply into me as she snuggled closer, her body lavishing in the warmth of me. I felt my chest swell as I launched us up and off of the precipice we stood upon. The high winds of the sea made gliding back to the castle easier than I had hoped.

We didn't stop at the castle gates where people, gargoyle and human alike, gathered intermingling with one another. We didn't stop when they called my name. We didn't stop until I landed gracefully onto our balcony glad to see the crackle of the fire. In an even more gallant movement that I knew I could possess I sat her down in front of it. She instantaneously moved towards the heat of the fire rubbing her arms to fight against the cold. I marched over towards her feathered down bed and removed a hand woven quilt from the top of it. I dragged it over to her, wrapping her up in it, rubbing her arms as she curled up against me once again. Her head lay placidly against my chest. I couldn't help but hum in pleasure at the sensation.

We sat there like that for what felt like eternity. Her body slowly warmed as she stared blankly into the fire. I wrapped my tail around her bringing her closer to me still. I couldn't help but reveal in the feeling of her against me.

"I don't want this to end," she whispered in a broken voice. I let out shuttered sigh as I leaned down to press a kiss against her temple.

"It won't," I promised her.

She shook her head, "It will."

"You can see the future now?" I asked her smiling into her hair. She didn't laugh though, her body still against me.

"One day they'll take me away from here, away from you. They'll marry me off to some strange man from some distant country. I'll have to be the proper wife; I'll have to love him, be with him, and have his children. How can I do that when my heart belongs to someone else?" She asked me with tears pooling in her eyes. "How can I do that when you're here?"

I didn't know the answer to that. How could I? The future was such an obscure thing. But she was right. One day she won't be mine anymore. One day I'll have to give over to someone else. One day I'll have to wave my white flag in defeat.

"I don't know," I told her truthfully, "but we have some time until then and we both know your father won't marry you off to someone unless you give the okay to him first. We have time to figure it all out."

"Maybe not enough."

And I couldn't agree more with her. There never would be enough time. Not while I had to watch her forcible fall in love with another.

**

**A/N: I felt bad about having the last chapter be so short. So I wrote this one and posted before the normal week mark. If you noticed I added a little, tiny bit of sarcasm from Brooklyn. Not a lot, but enough to see that in a comfortable silence he can be sarcastic. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update again soon. Next we will have some more Brooklyn/ Lexie lovin' and some new characters will be entered. Well okay characters from the cartoon that haven't made it into my story yet. Because the plot is about to thicken. **


	7. Road to Destiny

**I know it's been a long while since I've updated any of my stories. But life has taken a path of its own lately. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Road to Destiny  
**

Eventually Breukelen disentangled himself from me. Leaving me once again to seek comfort in the heat of the fire that blazed before me. My mind had become a muddled mess of emotions. It is a mix of hate, anger and that unmistakable burn of love that echoed throughout my entire being.

I didn't know what to think anymore. My moral anchor had been uprooted and turned. I was now left to float a drift on the barren sea of the unknown. A prospect I was not looking forward to.

Eventually Breukelen returned, bringing news that the people of Castle Wyvern were relieved with my safe return home. He reassured me that no one would be disturbing us this evening. He had made sure to let them know of my delicate and panicked condition and that I only wished to be left alone. To repent for any sins I must have committed in order to receive such a close call with Death.

Apparently it worked. No one disturbed Breukelen and I for the remainder of the night. And I was strangely proud of his use of knowledge on the human race to tug at there basic human emotions. For no one messed with a person's moments with God.

It was shortly after however that we learned of Princess Finelle's quick leave of Castle Wyvern and one of Princess Katharine's prized mares.

And so then Breukelen and I huddled together his large wings wrapping around me, encasing us in a cocoon. Effectively blocking out the world around us. We sat there in silence only now and again exchange the chaste of kisses. Until eventually I fell asleep to the crackle of the fire and the slow evening rise of my Guardians chest.

I woke the next morning, lying snuggled deep within my bed. In a panic I pushed the covers away from me and searched my room in earnest. Eventually my eyes landed on the hard stone figure of my Guardian, as he stood frozen in stone on my balcony. Looking into my room instead of out and over the land as normal.

With a sigh I lay back down knowing it would be hours still before I would be with Breukelen again. As I lay there I heard the soft rapping at my door, knowing it would be my lady maids ready to prepare me for my day ahead. Again I sighed in exasperation.

I was in no mood to be tucked, pulled and stuffed into whatever gown the world believed was necessary for me to wear. All I wanted to do was lay here in my warm bed and stare forlornly out to my love on the balcony. But with the resounding echo of another hasty knock I know that this would never be and resigned my self to another day of being a Princess.

"Come in," I called pushing my self up into a sitting position. The door pushed open and I was surprised by not seeing my lady maids but Princess Katharine instead.

"My Lady," I said hastily trying in vain to cover myself in order to convey some sort of civility.

"No need Princess Alexandra, I do not mean to keep you long or to interrupt your sleep," she spoke to me in a calm manner. I nodded politely and quit my attempts to cover myself. "I wanted to apologize for the dreadful event that took place here yesterday. I had no idea that Princess Fenella would ever attempt such a…hostile attempt on anyone's life. Especially not on one such as your self."

"It was indeed quite jarring. But I do believe with some rest I will recover quite quickly," I reassured her, even giving her a small smile. She didn't say anything for a moment and then nodded her head once in acceptance.

"Nevertheless, we have gotten word from one of our scouts. The Vikings have landed on Scotland's shores. At this time we do not know where of which they will becoming but all precautions must be made," she informed me. I looked at here confused unsure as to why she was telling me all of this information. I was not normally privy to this type of talk. Especially because of my social standing, my Father being an enemy King and my relationships with the Gargoyles. "Because of this it has come under my decision that given last nights attempt on your life it would be best to make sure that you are safely returned to your Kingdom."

I stared at her for a long moment. Not completely understand what she was telling me.

"You wish for me to return home?" I ask her to just confirm that what I've heard from her was indeed correct.

"Yes," she stated simply.

"But I do not wish to return home," I reply to her with an eagerness I wish I didn't feel. "I wish to stay here. Castle Wyvern has become my home. I have no desire to return to my Father's Castle my Lady."

"I am sorry Princess Alexandra, the decision has been made. You will be escorted back by your Gargoyle Guardian this evening. Your Father I am sure will be quite displeased with last nights events and knowing his only child and daughter is safe will most likely place him at ease," She diplomatically explained to me. And if I were not consorting with my Gargoyle Guardian I would have easily agreed with her. But all I could see was another door being promptly shut in both Breukelen's face and mine.

Princess Katharine left soon after that, ushering in my lady maids to tuck me into a deep blue dress. It was more modern than what I was normally used to. It had full skirts, a tight bodice and a plunging neckline. A gown more fit for a French Queen than that of a Scottish Princess.

But I did not complain as I held in a breath and prayed for some sort of miracle.

I watched all evening as my chests were packed, dresses sorted and folded and everything I hadn't even considered dear to me in the last few months was packed away. I waited patiently for the sun to set. Allowing the gloom of the last twenty-four hours to settle heavily over me.

I listened to the chipping gossip of the lady maids as they talked about my near death experience and how distraught everyone seemed. Of how Finella seemed so distressed as she told everyone that I had jumped at the idea of my Father marrying me off to some strange man. How my Guardian without even a word spoken to him went off in search of me. Then of course Fenella's abrupt and silent disappearance into the night.

It was all so strange. I hadn't even considered it before. What had Finella been talking about? How did she know about my suitor from back home? But then again it was probably common knowledge. It was surely an event most people will be looking forward to, hoping to be invited too. It will be the biggest celebration of the New Year, my wedding.

I shrugged it off, hoping it was just the mad ravings of desperate woman. And with that thought the sun set and my Guardian's evening cry echoed across my room. Causing my lady maids to start in fright.

"Be quite," I demanded as I rose gracefully from my position on my chaise lounge. It took me only seconds to cross the distance from my side of the room to my balcony. I reached Breukelen as he shook off the rest of the stone skin he had only moments ago shed.

I did not rush towards him, as I would have wanted too. But stood as I had when I had first met him proud, arrogant and extremely naïve. My hands folded neatly in from of my tumble of blue silk skirts. It had indeed been a belated gift from my Father from the French Queen's court.

"Princess Alexandra," Breukelen addressed me as he bowed low in the way that I had taught him so many weeks ago. His eyes wandering past me at the huddle of young lady maids crouched half-scared half-curious at the beast before me. I dipped into a low curtsey. To low for someone of his standing, but one I thought was appropriate for the creature my heart desired.

"New dress?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as we both rose from our bowed positions. His eyes such a wonderful shade of amber raked over my tethered form in a very appreciative manner.

"Yes, a gift from my Father from the French court. Apparently it is all the European rage at the moment. He wanted to make sure I looked not as a Princess of old ideas but one that was willing to move with what was current in our society. He also apparently thought it would be something beautiful for me to wear on my return trip back to Castle Dalriada," I explained to him with all the formality one of my stations should have.

Breukelen's eyes left mine and switched from my stunning blue gown to the stacks of chests that lined my room. Then the reality of the situation set in.

"When do you depart?" He asked with more formality that I was shocked into a moment of silence.

"Princess Katharine has requested that you escort me home. My luggage will be sent by carriage ahead of us. Afterwards you are return to Castle Wyvern to prepare for the upcoming battle. Princess Katharine's scouts have confirmed that the Vikings have landed on Scotland's shores. As you have already pledged fealty to Castle Wyvern you are required to protect your Castle and the people that reside inside of it," I explained to him. Letting him know that I would not be one of the people he would be protecting.

"No," he said shaking his head in protest. "You are my charge and I do not abandon the people who have been placed within my care. Castle Wyvern has plenty of protection from the Vikings while Castle Dalriada has none."

"We have plenty of fine soldiers that have trained for years, who have fought in many battles along side my Father in foreign conquests. Gargoyles will not be accepted into Castle Dalriada with open arms. If anything you will be killed on spot for being creations of the devil. And I personally will not allow that to happen. So yes, you will follow Princess Katharine's orders. Its our duty," I reminded him with desperate eyes. Trying to make him understand that he must do as he is told. I tried to convey that not only do our futures depend on it but so do our lives.

"We always have a choice Alexandra," He grounded out to me, his teeth grinding as he was once again bound by duty to do something he absolutely couldn't bare to do.

"No Breukelen we do not, not now anyways," I whispered to him trying to hold the tears back. The idea of living my days without him, seemed unbearable. To have nothing to look forward seemed like a bleak existence. Even if it is just to hold him forever within my line of sight.

We said nothing more, for there was nothing more to say. Breukelen moved closer to me allowing me to once again wrap my arms tightly around his strong neck. He lifted me up, my skirts following in tresses in front of us. He nodded once to the lady maids as they giggled at the exchange and we turned towards the balcony.

Breukelen unfurled his large wings and with one large gust of cold icy wind we began to glide back towards my home and the start of our breaking hearts.

The trip was silent for the most part. Niether of us knowing exactly what we can or should say to the other. The realities of our lives quickly baring down on us. Me a human Princess destined to rule a realm with a human husband at my side. Breukelen destined to be the leader of the last remaining Gargoyle clan. Two worlds, two destinies neither with the other in them. So instead we remained silent, listening to the cold wind ripple through the trees.

"I am not going back," Bruekelen stated again. This time however with more determination.

"You have no choice, you are second in command what if something happened? You need to be there to protect your family," I murmured to him the sound of reasoning falling dead even on my ears.

"I am not going to live a life without you in it Lexie. I don't care if I have to stand by and watch you marry another and carve out a life as a human. I refuse to leave your side. I break my fealty to Castle Wyvern and place my fealty to you instead."

I balked at him. It would cause a war for sure. A Gargoyle has never declared fealty to a human. Not to my knowledge anyways. What would happen? Would my father accept him as a sort of gift for my services rendered at Castle Wyvern? Would he forever be enslaved to the duties of humanity? I prayed not.

"I won't let you throw your life away just because you and I care for one another," I hoffed.

"I love you Alexandra and that will never change."

The statement was simple, true and without doubt. It was the kind of proculmation a young woman waits to hear her entire life from some suitor of their choice. But for me it sounded like a death sentence for him. His love of me would surely get him killed or worse yet. But the sadest part was, that I too loved him.

And so I let him know that before our world together ended, "I love you too Bruekelen, much more than you will ever truly know."

I could feel the shuddered that ran through him as the words impacted him. Causing him to tighten his grip on me as if at any moment I would slip through his clawed hands.

It seemed like only minutes later that we could see the torched lights coming off of Castle Dalriada. Then in seconds the sounds of people and Castle life were echoing up to us as we circled the Castle. I looked down and saw my people milling about, none paying to close attention to the circling bat like creature from above. Then I turned my face up towards my Gaurdian, my Breukelen and I could see the youngness in his face, see the desperation there. I could say nothing but brush my lips across his strong face as tears began to fall from my eyes.

He turned his face towards me, nuzzling his long beak into my hair. Taking long drags of my sent as he did so.

"I love you," He whispered. "For the rest of eternity I will always love you."

I nodded in kind, unable to speak for fear of losing all emotional control. Then we began our desent back to reality. I clung to him tightly one last time, taking him in, burning him into my skin. And then we landed with a rather large umpf and I was back to being Princess Alexandra and he was back to being a creature of the night. A Gargoyle.


	8. A Love Lost

Chapter 7: A Love Lost

We sat across from one another, my father and I. Murdog standing proudly behind my Father, a pompous sneer gracing his hooked nose features. I could hear the low rumble of Bruekelen as he stood with a taunting glare at my Father's counselor behind me.

"You have to see reason Father with the Vikings approaching from the West they will conquer Castle Wyvern in two days' time. And once they have looted and raided the Castle and the neighboring villages they will surely come for us next," I pleaded with my Father. Trying as I might to convince him to send aid to our fellow Scotsmen. All I received was a haughty dismissal.

"Castle Wyvern is not without its assets my child. There is no reason why I should endanger hundreds of my men when the Gargoyles legendary battle skills will be more than plenty to defend its territory," he crooned at me as if I was once again a small girl and he was explaining to me why butterflies always died in the fall.

"May I speak sir?" Bruekelen asked from behind me. I watched my Father's shocked reaction to being addressed by suck a foul creature. His astonishment however seemed to work in Bruekelen's favor as he waved his hand for him to speak.

"Thank you, as a representative of both the Gargoyle clan and of Castle Wyvern I want to thank you personally for allowing Princess Alexandra into our home for the short period of time that she was allowed. She has been a great pleasure to us all," he said with a deep bow that I had taught him many nights ago when our love was still budding into something beyond describable words. "However, with the threat of Vikings coming from the West Princess Alexandra is quite correct in her assumption. Castle Wyvern will be unable to handle and form of resistance if our common enemy was to attack us during the day."

"And why is that?" My Father asked as if he was both raptured by Bruekelen's apparent ability to speak and act like a civilized being but yet somehow bored with the conversation at hand.

"Gargoyles turn to stone during the day your majesty and thus unable to protect its human counterparts. It is why we must live amongst humans in a peaceful manner. The daylight sun is unfortunately not our best allies and even we need protection. Because of this Castle Wyvern has not had any war in twenty years. Many of the Castle's fine warriors have either found other trades or have come here to Castle Dalriada. We need your assistance. It is not the only way to kill a snake my lord? To chop of its head before it has a chance to bite you first? "He paused causing my Father to think carefully about what he had to say next. I looked from my Father to my Guardian so proud of his sophisticated manner in a time of great turmoil. I instantly could see why out of all the Gargoyles Goliath would pick him to be his second. He will make a fine leader one day. Even I a Queen in the making could see that.

"Murdog, tell the men to saddle their horses and to kiss their wives and children for tomorrow we leave at dusk to help defend our brethren," My Father commanded as he stood from his high backed chair. He looked my Guardian in the eye as he spoke.

"I can see why Princess Katherine sent you, you have a fine way with words son," My Father commented as he turned to ready himself for battle. A battle I prayed we would win.

"I'll need to fly back tonight to inform Princess Katherine and Goliath," Bruekelen confessed to me. I felt worry dig its way into my heart. Being away from him for even a moment felt like eternity.

"Promise me you'll be safe," I pleaded with him as I too stood from my own high backed chair to stand in front of him. He looked down his russet nose and with a twinkly of mischief in his eye I knew.

"For you my lady I would do anything," He made to lean down to kiss me but I knew the cost of it. I was still a Princess in waiting, the next in line for Kingdom and he was still my Guardian and most of all a Gargoyle.

"I am sorry," I apologized as I leaned away from him. "But I can't, not here. There are spies everywhere and I would be hanged for sure."

I looked back up into his eyes, I could see the hurt and shame there. But only understanding could be said.

"Of course my lady."

He left quickly that night taking flight when the moon was high and nearly everyone had retired for bed. I leaned out of my balcony window and followed him with my eyes until he was nothing more than a part of the night itself.

I never knew that would be the last moment we would share together. I never knew what morning would bring. If I had I wouldn't have hesitated kissing him that night. I wouldn't have even considered it. But fate has a way with dealing cards and this time I was dealt a bad hand.

It was the screaming that woke me up in the predawn hours of early morning. The sun had barely reached the horizon only a small streak of pink canvased the grey sky. I had bolted out of bed as I heard the shrill cries of my people from down below. Immediately I rushed from my bed and dashed towards the window peering down below. Outside the gates just sitting in our once lush fields were Vikings, hundreds upon hundreds of Viking men. The smell of their unwashed flesh and smoke from their fires slowly began to make its way through the Castle. The stench would forever leave a stain upon its once honorable stone features.

I pushed away from the window and screamed for my lady maid. It took her only moments to come rushing into my room. She must have been waiting outside my doors waiting for me to find our home on the brink of war.

"Matti help me get dressed! Quickly now we don't have much time!" I hollered at her as she pulled out a dark navy gown that once had belonged to my Mother. It was my favorite dress, hand sown by my Grandmother years ago as a present for my Mother's birthday. Beautiful even if it was years out of fashion.

Matti quickly helped tighten my corset and strapped me into my dress. Finding my shoes and stockings I put them on as she did something that half recognized as proper to my tangled mess of hair. With a quick look around us I grabbed knapsack out of my closet. Together we deposited coins and few odds and ends until we were both rushing out of my room into the terror of Castle Dalriada.

"What now my lady?" Matti asked me and for a moment I hadn't even planned it out that far.

"First I want you to go down to the kitchen and fill this with bread, cheese and water. I am going to see my Father and see what is really going on. Once I have finished talking to him I want you to meet me back here. Is that understood Matti?" I demanded of her and she shook her head furiously as she darted off towards the kitchen. I immediately went in search of my Father.

It wasn't hard to find him once you started to follow the flow of people. The people of Castle Dalriada flocked to my Father like sheep to the Shepard. He stood ready for battle amongst his finest warriors. I stood silently by the door way listening as he explained strategy amongst his men.

"Sir there are just to many of them and they will over power us in a days' time. We will have even a shorter time if they figure out how to block us from receiving food supply from outside resources. Any attempt at an assault will leave the rest of us open for attack. The best thing for us to do sir is to negotiate or to get as many people out of here as possible before they burn us down," A trusted man of my Father's explained to not only him but to everyone in the room. I sucked in a breath. No outcome looked good for me or for my people.

"We do not give up! We have fought many battles together and we have never given up! I refuse to do so now in my own home!" My Father barked back as he laid his hands across the wearing map that was spread across the table.

I pulled away from the door, pressing my back up against the far wall. I pressed a hand over my racing heart. It felt like it was about to jump out of my chest. I took a deep breath and descended down back towards my bedroom. I knew Matti would be waiting. I knew we had to get to Castle Wyvern and warn everyone the others. I had to warn Bruekelen.

It took me only moments before I found Matti waiting impatiently outside my room. Lose tangles of curls fell haphazardly around her face. An obviously pink flush fluttered across her neck and checks. I noticed it made her look years younger.

"We need to get to the horses. We need to warn Princess Katherine about the Vikings, we can't have anymore of Scotland's people enslaved by those barbarians."

"Yes my Lady."

And we were off in a swish of skirts and batted breath. I felt like Judith killing Holofernes with my lady maid close behind me as we skitter across enemy lines. Eventually we were able to ensure two horses. Slowly we, like so many other residence of Castle Dalriada, moved behind the west gate and evacuated our home.

After a quarter mile we eventually moved away from the rest of the Scots and like men we rode our horses East towards Castle Wyvern. With each extended stride our horses made I felt my own flush take my cheeks as the harsh winter winds whipped my hair all about me. We were only a league or two from the Castle when both of our horses stopped abruptly.

I looked about my stead in concern. It was then that I heard it, the silent sobs of children. I looked back at Matti. She was staring straight ahead. Her face narrowed in on the outskirts of the forest in which we rode through. I turned towards the direction that held her interest.

There in the middle of the forest three small children sat huddled.

"Matti continue east towards Castle Wyvern. I shall follow you shortly. If I am not there by night fall please inform Gargoyle Bruekelen of my whereabouts. He'll know how to find me."

She said nothing but nodded silently as she turned her horse back towards our original destination. I turned my horse that nickered hesitantly at me towards the crying children. About ten feet away I stopped my chocolate mare and slid off the uncomfortable saddle. Cautiously I approached the children.

"Hello," I called out, "is everything alright?"

The children immediately stopped crying and they stood to look at me. It was strange. Three beautiful girls no older than ten, each had the same face, each looked exactly the same. Except for their hair, one had hair the shade of winter white snow, the other of the golden sun and the last like the black raven's feathers. They were shocking with their cool crystal blue eyes. So stunning no matter how hard you tried you couldn't turn away. It was like being entranced merely by their presence.

"We have waited quite a long while for you"

The raven haired sister stated as she moved to stand in front of her twins. I looked at her in sheer confusion.

"I don't understand."

"You're life Princess Alexandria has always been one of luxury."

"A life given to you by birth and by every right one that should remain yours to carry out."

"However a change in events has caused for your life to be turned upside down and for your rightful path to be altered."

I looked between the three girls following the line of conversation with my eyes. However as each word was spilt from between their identical rose shade lips I was thrown even further in to confusion.

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?" I questioned as I took an unsure step away from the sisters.

"It was not your destiny to fall in love with the red Gargoyle. But even destiny is not set in stone."

"Thus it is our occupation to make sure your destiny is fulfilled. "

"Yes for a love as pure and as…uh…unusual…"

"Is a love that should be lived out."

I looked between the three of them confusion marking my regal features. I had a feeling that they were indeed discussing both mine and Bruekelen's life. A life that we had yet to live but I still didn't understand.

"Because of this development the children of Oberon have decided to involve ourselves."

"Yes, we've decided that a love such as yours should last throughout time. A never changing one that until once again you and he can be reunited."

"I don't understand," I confessed completely confused by their words.

"Forever you shall wait dear Princess like so many others before you."

"A thousand years from now, the hunter's moon will be high, the winds will change and together you shall be together as one."

A brilliant light shone and soon I felt swallowed whole by the light. When it dissipated the sun has disappeared behind the moon's brilliant rays. I sucked in a breath not realizing how much time had passed. I ran as fast as I could back towards where I had left my mare. Still she stood grazing quietly off to the side. Without even second guessing it I raced to her side grabbed the reins and swung myself over into the saddle. My skirts tangled and whipped behind me as I steered her back onto the path towards Castle Wyvern.

We galloped throughout the night. The winds picked up, lightening striking over head as we raced down the various thickets. It didn't take long before I could see Castle Wyvern in the distance. I could see the just the outline of the mortar stones just across the hillside. However as I approached a sea of dread washed over me. Smoke billowed out from many areas within the castle. Rubble lined the outskirts of the Castle's property. And the closer I got the more I realized that Castle Dalraida wasn't the only invaded this day. I pushed my horse faster as I reached the edge of the Castle Wyvern. Pushing my mare to an abrupt stop I all but toppled off of her as I raced inside the Castle.

Inside however I was surrounded by the chaos within. The silence echoed throughout. It left it feeling cold and uninhabited. All around you could see where the Castle had been ransacked by looters and or worse. They left nothing of value but the destruction of invaders. I turned quickly and ran up the side staircase that once lead to my room hoping that Bruekelen was there alive and well or at the very least would come find me there. I had to believe that Matti had delivered my message to him in time. I just had too.

I climbed the stone stairs two at a time. I hiked my long blue skirts up to almost well past my knees as I scurried up the steps. My breath came out in ragged pants as I did so. The fear of the unknown caused my heart to race in a furry it had never known before. And as I whipped around the last corner into my room my once racing heart came to an abrupt stop. Because my once shinning boudoir was nothing more than ripped hangings and an over turned bed. I sucked in a breath not realizing I was holding it as I took the necessary steps to my balcony. It was there that my heart soared as I saw perched as always my love.

"Bruekelen!" I screamed as I raced towards his figure. However as I approached I became fully aware of what had occurred. There he stood in all his grandeur forever encased in stone.


End file.
